


Dance the silence down to morning [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: let life lightly dance on the edges of time [PODFIC] [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: And Anger Issues, Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fix-It, Gen, Guilt, Minato Is a Cutie, Obito Has Issues, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Obito is used to being no good. He’s used to trying and failing and trying again, progressing by inches while everyone around him is bounding forward. He’s thirteen, hardly an Uchiha at all, too weak, too clumsy, too bad at jutsus. But now there's something in his head, something filled with hurt and tempered rage, and the most chilling part is that it’s him.





	Dance the silence down to morning [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arkadyevna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dance the silence down to morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881434) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Click the mp3 link for streaming.

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Dance%20the%20silence%20down%20to%20morning.mp3) | 1:05:03 | 45.0 MB  
---|---|---  
[Series Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Naruto/let%20life%20lightly%20dance%20on%20the%20edges%20of%20time.m4b) | 3:40:49 | 211.5 MB  
  
### Music

 _At Any Time Love is... [Itsu no jidai mo ai we...]_ by Slayers BGM

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!  
> Thanks to blackkat for blanket permission!!


End file.
